Ethereal Flame
by nitric.love
Summary: An epic tale of fantasy and romance, a dragon prince is lost during war.His heart grows cold and evil but a light shines through in the form of an unlikely yet attractive companion.The world of the dragons and humans is about to change forever.Please R


_Ethereal Flame_

Chapter 1: The Begining

A mighty cry arose. Millions of soldiers swarmed the massive castle structure. Great dragons proudly stood atop their castle's walls and rained fire, over the intruding enemy, but their attempts were in vain. Hundreds more instantly replaced those that had fallen. The endless legion of human warriors surrounded the area and their forces stretched far out towards the horizon and beyond. The battle took place on a momentous scale, one surely never witnessed during the brief history of the earth and one that may never take place again at this magnitude. The war seemed endless - and the castle's defenses were weakening. Defeat was inevitable.

"Please, take him far away from this place. Take him somewhere safe, watch over him" she pleaded. She carefully handed over a dragon hatchling to the young servant. The girl nodded her agreement.

"I will guard him with my life, my queen. But verily, how can I flee the area without being discovered by those bastards? Surely they will hunt me down. I would not make it too far before they finally…" she dare not finish her sentence and the feeling of dread coursed through her entire being. Queen Freana smiled reassuringly at the young maiden.

"Fear not, I will cast a spell to cloak you and my child from their eyes. It may last only but one hand of time, so do make haste." The servant gave a curt nod. She continued, "Once things have settled down here at the castle, I will come and find you both, now hurry." The servant morphed into her human looking, two legged form so that she could cradle the child better in her arms.

Centuries of living alongside humans had allowed the dragons to almost mimic their body structure in order to acquire many more physical feats. Being a race possessing immense magical ability, dragons had learned to assume this 'two-legged' form that had proved to be very useful time and time again. It was because of their anthropomorphic bodies that they were capable of erecting great cities and palaces across the region. Using their human-like hands, arts such as welding and carpentry, all these being of human origin, became much easier and efficient. Thus, most had adapted to a more refined lifestyle, rather than living harshly in the wild. Of course, even in these times, there were still many proud dragons who simply refused to live and look like creatures as pitiful as humans. In their eyes, to bear any resemblance to a human being was to bring disgrace to yourself, your clan and the entire dragon race. Humans, in turn, had also benefited from their dragon neighbors throughout the years. Many a great sorcerror had stemmed from the intricate teachings of the ancient dragons. Thanks to these dragons, countless books, some containing very dark and evil spells, came into being. However, these books also contained various elemental and healing spells as well which proved to be more than efficient during times of hardship and disease. Dragons were also renowned experts in the arts of medicinal herbs. Multitudes of human lives had been saved over the centuries because of this, and thus, both species had lived together in relative peace until now.

The queen watched longingly as her most trusted servant and child vanished over the horizon. She knew that she couldn't be sure that she would ever see her son again. Their clan was losing and she could only hope that the gods were on their side. Dragons were powerful creatures, but alas, there was always strength in great numbers. Humans multiplied like filthy rodents, she thought to herself, disgusted. They had no self control, unlike her proud race, pertaining to their most primal urge: sex. They cared not whether they produced one or a thousand bastard offspring, so long as their lusts were satiated.

Her mate would be furious with her when he found out what she had done. Laird Tsemis had given her strict instructions to remain behind with his castle, while he and his army travelled to the western outskirts of their territory to ambush a forming army that had been identified by a scout. She shuddered at the thought of how furious her king would be when he discovered that she had sent _their_ son off into the unknown with a mere wench. The tensions had been rising between both clans for several years now, usually just petty border skirmishes, until things began to become much more severe. Though, Tsemis always had a good gut feeling for when battle was brewing. His plan was to attack this army in its early stages of formation to gain an advantage. After all, as far as they were concerned, most human nations were at peace with each other, so there was simply one other reason for an army to rally, especially so close to their borders. However, what none of them expected was for an even greater army to ambush the castle from the northern region. Unfortunately, it had been too late for help to arrive. Ten messengers were sent out to notify their neighboring kindred as soon as the army was spotted beyond the city walls, but alas, both cities were too far away from each other for any aid to arrive in time.

"My queen" she heard a weak voice speak from behind her. Aohthen looked to be nothing more than skin and bones, though he wore a tastefully designed purple cloak adorned with elaborate Gaelic patterns that hung loosely on his body. His silvery locks danced and swayed with the soft winds as his unseeing eyes settled on her. Dragons were known to live for hundreds of years, but at the age of over two thousand years, Aohthen was the oldest living dragon on the face of the earth and along with his advanced age came an undying wisdom. He was also rumored to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live among the humans or the dragons, a title his kind took great pride in. His eyesight had faded hundreds of years ago and thus, he relied heavily on his magic to carry out daily activities.

They both sat there in heavy silence, the knowledge that their castle was crumbling before them weighing heavily on their hearts. "My queen," he repeated, clearing his throat. "You were wise in sending the child and the young wench away from here" Freana finally turned to face him.

"I know, I just hope they will remain safe…I am still not sure I have done the right thing, Aohthen."She continued to stare blankly into the bloodstained sunset. He strode confidently to her and rested a reassuring clawed hand on her shoulder.

"You have my lady. They will be fine until we can dispel these wretched humans once and for all", he spat with obvious distaste. The queen offered a weak smile and nodded. On the inside, both knew that it was simply impossible to win this, here and now. There was only one option.

"However, I'm afraid we cannot remain here any longer. If we stay, they will surely destroy us. If I can be so bold as to offer my opinion, lady, I think it is best we find the king and aid him there, instead. Separated, we are weak and there is nothing more we can do here" he hoarsely croaked. She knew he was right. Aohthen was rarely wrong in his diagnosis of any situation; she'd learnt that through personal experience time and time again.

"Agreed; gather those who remain and meet me back here as quickly as you can. We must hurry" He nodded curtly and within the blink of an eye, the old master vanished into the wind. Before long, all those who survived the onslaught were gathered on the castle's roof. The crowd had been composed of all the castle's surviving inhabitants, slave and warrior alike. Freana turned to address the crowd.

"You have all fought valiantly this day, but I am afraid we must abandon this castle _and_ the city and head to the west to aid my husband and his army" A loud pounding could be heard thundering on the castle's large oak wood doors, and finally an ear shattering crash as the doors were demolished. Nobody had anticipated that they would penetrate the castle's outer walls so quickly. The men tossed down their giant battering ram, and along with the others, they began to destroy and ravish the majestic castle. They destroyed the many great stone sculptures made in the likeness of The Holy Ones. Priceless stained glass windows were shattered and the grand dining hall was overturned and ruined. Some of the men squabbled amongst themselves over the rare and precious spoils of the royal castle simply for the golden opportunity to return home with an extraordinary dragon treasure. They were losing time. The men had already broken into the main entrance and it wouldn't be long before they reached the fifth tower, where they currently resided.

"We leave _now_, follow my lead!" Freana ordered as she leaped over the edge of the tower's wall. She stretched her large white wings as a rush of adrenaline coursed through her slender body at the thrill of flying so high once again. Busying herself with the affairs of the kingdom, there was little time for such trivial activities. Her subjects followed suit, beginning with Aohthen, then the others. Immediately, Freana changed direction from her initial dive bombing position and flew at an almost ninety degree angle, higher into the sky until she soared high above the clouds with her followers close behind, easily dodging any stray arrows that were clumsily launched at them. At these altitudes, they certainly did not run the risk of being discovered or tracked. They knew they would be safe for now.

All was silent.

Many negative emotions clouded their hearts – sadness, fear, anger, regret, devastation. It simply was not plausible that the mighty palace and city they called home could ever fall at the hands of mere humans. How weak it had actually proven them to be. Some of their best warriors had also fallen at their hands. To add insult to injury, there was the obvious fact that they would never be able to give their comrades the proper burials and memorials they deserved. Nowadays, in human villages, it was a wonderful accomplishment to bring back the head of a dragon. It brought great honor to one's family and evoked jealousy deep in the hearts of others. It would bring indescribable disgrace upon their kind as their brothers' lifeless bodies would be paraded through the human streets to be gawked at and spat upon. It was excruciatingly painful to think of how many lives of the innocent were ended so cruelly during the onslaught. The bustling city of Alyian that surrounded the palace had once been a place of new beginnings, of hopes and dreams, opportunity and promise. Now it lay in smoldering ashes, barely a resemblance of its former glorious state.

Tsemis locked swords with a warrior atop a mount as the resulting metal clang was muffled by the ensuing warfare around them. He quickly deflected the man's blow and took the opportunity to pierce him through the chest. His lifeless body slumped off his horse and collapsed on the bloodstained earth, the sword still protruding from his chest.

"Perfect shot, as always," he gloated to himself as he retrieved his sword with a large smirk. Tsemis had insisted that his soldiers fight this battle in their 'anthro' forms. Using their birth forms would make them too easy of a target for swords or even stray arrows. Suddenly, he ducked low to the ground, just in time to avoid the large battle axe being swung by a rather burly man. He kicked at the man's ankles causing him to stumble clumsily and fall over his feet. Quickly getting to his feet, the king swung his sword at the man's face, only to clash with his battle axe again. And then he sensed her. _She_ was here. That damned woman never obeyed his instructions, curse her. Though Tsemis did not dare take his eyes off his opponent, he carefully noted how his life mate and their subjects joined in the mass carnage. Tsemis then grew rather bored of toying with this man and cast a quick spell on him. He had been cursed with an unbearable madness and ultimately, ended his own life with his weapon. Oh, how he took so much delight in that spell. It worked so beautifully every time.

As the battle raged on, Freana skillfully maneuvered herself closer and closer to her mate until they found themselves back to back, fighting separate opponents opposite of each other.

"Wives should do as they are told and remain at home where it is safe. I did not _ask_ you to come here and aid me and _my_ army"

"Do not reprimand me as if I am a child, dear husband. I am afraid we have been ambushed back at Ellyis Ther by an unstoppable army." She barely managed to get out between grunts and growls as they both fought on. She continued. "Alyian city was overrun, too. We had to come here. We sent for help but I'm afraid our comrades live too far away. By the time they arrive, nothing will be left" she hurriedly spat out. There was no further communication between the two until they were sure the battle was won. Fortunately, those who had arrived with the Queen gave the army just the edge they needed to claim the battle as their own. The last remnants of the human army were eliminated, save for a few cowards who fled as things turned for the worst. Yet, they were easily hunted down and massacred by two adolescent soldiers who had just had their first real bittersweet taste of war. They thoroughly enjoyed the thrill of the chase and took pride in destroying the last human fighters. The warriors then proceeded to aid their wounded. Tsemis desperately sought out his wife among the slaughter, only to find her utilizing her healing abilities on one of the wounded. She cradled his head tenderly on her lap as a mother would her child and placed a glowing hand above his slashed chest. Others watched in genuine amazement as his wound healed itself right before their eyes. Tsemis approached his wife carefully as not to disturb or shatter her concentration. He knelt beside her and waited patiently until she was finished, no matter how badly he needed answers. Finally she turned to address him, obvious sorrow and regret evident in her emerald eyes.

"Tell me this isn't so" he pleaded quietly, barely above a whisper. She nodded her head gravely, saying nothing and refusing to meet his gaze. She kept it fixed intently on the warm earth beneath her.

"I'm sorry, but by the way things seem, I am afraid that this is the beginning of the end for our race." His amber eyes grew cold and emotionless as he stared at his wife intently.

"Where is my son?"

…**.And that's a wrap for today folks :D This is a story that I've had sitting around for awhile now that I've refined to my liking :3 Sorry if it seems kind of long...or short for just the first chapter, but this is just the beginning. I'd love to get some critique on this along with any suggestions. Depending on how much my story is liked will determine if I continue or not. Below is just some help with pronounciations for anyone who's interested. Please R&R!**

**Tsemis: seh-mis**

**Freana: fray-ah-na**

**Aohthen: ah-oh-then **

**Alyian: ally-an (name of the great city)**

**Ellyis Ther: eh lee is-there (name of the great palace. means Land of the Sky)  
**


End file.
